Combat Kelly Vol 1 9
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Chinese army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Combat Kelly | Synopsis2 = Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak are awoken by their commanding officer to work a graveyard shift guarding the prisoners. However when they arrive to relieve the current guards they find that Yalu River Rosie and her fellow soldiers have broken out of their cells and are fleeing the base. As the pair chase after her, a Chinese jeep drives up to pick her up and she escapes as Combat and Cookie battle it out with the other escaped soldiers. Not wanting her to get away, Combat and Cookie hop on an army motorcycle and race after her before they can explain to their commanding officer who yells after them to come back. Pushing the motorcycle to it's limits, Combat manages to catch up with the jeep and as he navigates, Cookie uses a rifle to take out the driver. The jeep crashes but Yalu River Rosie escapes unscathed and shoots out the front tire on Combat's bike sending the two soldiers spilling out. Rosie then comes across a farmer with a hay wagon and forces him to turn over his horse so she can ride away. When Combat and Cookie come around they question the Korean man and learn which way Rosie went. Without any other means of conveyance, they use the old man's wagon to race after her, but without any breaks it rolls out of control. They manage to catch up to Rosie and Combat pounces on her horse to stop her, but Rosie dives off over a cliff into a nearby river. Unwilling to let her escape, Combat dives in after her as the cart carrying Cookie crashes into some rocks. Cookie quickly recovers and sees that Combat and Rosie are being swept away in the river's strong currents toward a waterfall that ends in jagged rocks. Seeing Combat and Rosie go over the edge, Cookie assumes that they were killed on the rocks and returns to base. There Cookie meets with Major Thorn and explains everything and is shocked when Thorn orders him tossed in the stockade. There he is shocked to see Combat alive and well. Combat explains that he was tossed in the stockade as well when he was found by Sargent O'Hooligan spotted him and Rosie in the water and assumed that Combat was swimming with the enemy and had him arrested for goofing off on the job. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Chinese army ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Here's Cookie! | Synopsis3 = Cookie Novak is given a important secret message from Colonel Gioletti that was requested by Major Thorn. Cookie takes the message and leaves in a jeep heading back to base. Along the way the jeep is blown up by enemy mortar fire. Cookie survives the blast and flees into the nearby woods, unwilling to be captured with the secrets that he has been charged with. Cookie fights back against his attackers, killing the two after him, but some more sneak up behind him and knock him out. They find the secret note, and the commanding officer decides to execute Cookie. He leans Cookie's unconscious body against a tree to shoot him in the head. However, Cookie's weight causes the tree to lean back and snap forward when he keels over to the side, the force the tree knocks out his would-be executors. Coming around, Cookie recovers the note and doubles back to his ruined jeep and spies some enemy troops trying to salvage supplies from it. Noticing that gasoline has seeped out of the tank, Cookie fires at it causing an explosion that kills the enemy soldiers. Cookie then runs back to base on foot where he is quickly brought before Major Thorn. Thorn is excited to get the message, revealing that it is a spaghetti sauce recipe made by Colonel Gioletti's grandmother and he intends to treat the troops to it around dinner. Shocked that he risked his life to deliver such a "secret", Cookie tells the Major that if he has any more similar missions to forget about giving them to him. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Combat Kelly | Synopsis4 = Combat and Cookie are set on a mission to search along a river separating them from the enemy to find out how the Chinese are getting tanks across to their side for surprise attacks. Getting tired, Cookie stops to drink out of the river. Combat spots the reflection of a Chinese soldier in the water and before the enemy can toss a boulder at Cookie's head, Combat kicks him in the water and fights off their attackers. Diving in after Cookie, he finds that the water is oddly shallow. However, when they dive down they are surprised that the river is not shallow at all, but the Chinese have built a bridge just under the surface of the water. Stripping off their uniforms, the pair dive down into the water and sabotage the bridge, leaving a large gap in the middle. They then return to shore and wait for the next advance of enemy tanks. Sure enough when the first tank tries to cross the bridge, it falls through the hole. When the Chinese soldiers get out of the tank they are easily picked off by Combat and Cookie. Hearing an advancing enemy jeep, they take cover and overhear two commanding officers must how the destruction of the bridge has helped the enemy trap American tanks from a surprise attack with artillery. Realizing what they have done, Combat and Cookie fix the problem by taking one of the enemy tanks and rolling it over to a part where the edges of the river bank are elevated and close enough that they can wedge the tank in as a make shift bridge. This allows the American tanks to cross over into enemy lines and blow up the artillery. In all the excitement, Combat leaves Cookie trapped in the tank and has to rush back and get him out after. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = References }}